


Crushing Insecurities

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Casual Sex, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Prompto had loved Noctis more than a friend for years, but the blonde could never work up the courage to confess, so he numbed and busied himself with other people, not knowing his bedtime activities were emotionally killing his dark haired best friend.





	1. What Have You Become?

 

 Noctis knew that his sunshine haired best friend was slipping from his fingers, because now the blonde had long grew accustomed to bedding the most beautiful women in all the towns they would visit throughout their road trip, but he could only blame himself for the gunman’s ghastly habit, as he did not act sooner to make the blonde his. However, Noctis was also worried about their friendship, because his cheerful best friend happened to be spending less and less time with him. In fact, Noctis felt like the blonde was trying to discreetly avoid him, but for what reason? “Hey, Prom. We’re ready to leave,” he said, while walking inside the gunman’s hotel room, as some freckled and fiery haired bombshell huffed and quickly covered herself with the blanket, making his best friend laugh and lovingly distract her with a kiss, so he could escape. “ _Great_ …”

 

He annoyedly leaned against the Regalia and listened to Ignis talking about their next destination, but he was really paying more attention to Prompto, who was walking towards him with clear and visible love bites decorating his slender neck, while the crimson haired bombshell stood on the balcony blushing and gazing down at her cellphone for the obvious reason - Prompto was most likely going to hook up with her some time later on. “Listen, I know we’re best friends and all, but I would really appreciate a little more privacy in the mornings,” Prompto commented, while Noctis simply nodded and looked away from the somewhat unusually irritated blonde, who quickly noticed his own vexed facial expression and burst into a smile for the prince. “Don’t be embarrassed, Noct. We all live and learn.”

 

His dear childhood friend was turning into a stranger, who he could hardly even recognize. However, he was not the only one witnessing the change, because Gladiolus and Ignis saw the behavioral transformation in Prompto clear enough, but there had to be reason his sunshine haired gunman was acting so differently. Unfortunately, Noctis could not think of any reasons, but he was not going let the blonde slip away so easily from him, especially not without an explanation. “I hope there are lots of pretty girls wherever we’re going next,” Prompto said, while surfing through some inappropriate pictures of one night stands on his camera, as Noctis slumped down in his seat and glared at the dusty scenery. “I just wish that redhead would have invited her friend along, but she wanted me all to herself last night.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Who Are You Now?

It was just another night they were going to spend in some expensive hotel, but this night meant something completely different to his sunshine haired gunman, because apparently their hotel was rumored to house some of the most gorgeous and wealthiest women ever, so the hyperactive blonde had immediately darted away from him in search of some adult entertainment and business. However, the dark haired prince had decided to follow his best friend, but the heart in his chest broke once more upon seeing the blonde being led into a beautiful brunette’s hotel room, who his sunshine haired gunman could not keep his sapphire orbs off of, because the brunette was everything a man could ever ask for. “You’re so handsome,” the brunette said, while unbuckling Prompto’s belt and pulling him into her room, as she giggled and shut the door. “I’m going to keep you up all night.”

 

Noctis growled in frustration and stomped away to his own hotel room, while angrily pulling at his ebony locks and falling down onto the plush bed, but the sounds from the brunette’s room flowed through the air vents and into his ears, making him bolt right up and stomp away to the balcony to get away from the terrible noises, where he took sips from his alcoholic beverage. However, he knew that he should not be drinking, because the alcohol would slow him down even more in the morning, but he just wanted to escape reality at the moment. “Meow!” the brunette squealed, while he threw his shot glass onto the ground and instead grabbed the bottle, as he took a big chug and waited for his mind to become fuzzy. “Go harder, baby!”

 

He awoke in the morning with an extremely painful headache and some sore muscles, but the loud and angry chattering of his friends made that very headache even more unbearable, because they were practically yelling at each other and hurting his poor eardrums in the process. However, Noctis soon realized that Gladiolus and Ignis were really the ones screaming, but who were they arguing with and why? “Prompto, I cannot believe you!” Gladiolus shouted, while pushing the blonde up against the wall, as the sunshine haired gunman tried to escape, but Prompto just could not overpower Gladiolus. “How can you be so oblivious? It’s all your fault that Noctis is like this. If you would just stop whoring around and take a good look at your _best friend_ , then you would notice that Noctis has not been behaving like himself lately!”

 

Noctis groaned and wished for them to stop fighting with each other, but they continued bickering back and forth. However, the dark haired prince understood their reasons, because Gladiolus and Ignis had enough of penting up their frustrations with the blonde gunman, but him drinking was not his best friend’s fault. It was his choice alone. In fact, he had understood the consequences when he took the first sip, but Gladiolus and Ignis were fed up with Prompto, so they would not stop until their point was across and clear. “Gladiolus and I are going to go out and buy some painkillers. In the meantime, I need you to stop acting promiscuous and take care of Noctis. Understood, Prompto?” Ignis asked, while watching the blonde lower his gaze and slowly nod, as regret and dread instantly flooded into him, because Ignis never liked seeing his friends upset, but the royal adviser just could not lounge around with the prince in such a bad shape. “We’ll talk about this later.”

 

A hand lay against his cheek, while slender fingers brushed through his ebony locks and bangs, as he leaned more into the gentle touch. “Noctis?” his best friend muttered, while he opened his eyes and peered up into bright and similar aqua hues, as the blonde immediately reacted and backed away, but why? Didn’t his best friend know that there was nothing to fear? “I’m here. If you need anything, then just say something...”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. What Have I Done To You?

The blonde had kept his distance. In fact, Prompto had opted to sit on the couch farthest from him and fiddle quietly with his camera. It made him want to walk over and hug whatever was possessing his best friend to behave so cruelly out. However, Noctis did not want to scare the gunman away more than he already has. More importantly, the prince was also ready to forgive and forget, because he loved his best friend more than anyone in his life, but the golden haired boy was always pushing and running away from him. Despite the painful avoidance, Prince Noctis was ready to act and catch the sunshine haired playboy. “Come here, Prompto.” Noctis commanded, while the blonde curiously looked up and quickly scurried over to him, as he sat up and reached out to embrace his little knight. “How can you claim to be my best friend when you're doing a crappy job on giving me hugs?”

 

He rolled over and pinned the startled gunman down. It felt truly natural and right for him to do so, because the blonde fit perfectly in his arms. He could almost believe that his body was molded and crafted together to hold the golden haired boy. However, his best friend’s face was draining of color and composure, because the blonde was clearly panicking from being so close to him. Unfortunately, Noctis was not planning to let the gunman leave anytime soon, but the blonde had other means to escape. “You think that I’m doing a terrible job at being your best friend, but I don’t fucking agree with you. A person like you just uses and drains people, so you would never see that I’m actually doing a pretty good fucking job dealing with your arrogant ass,” Prompto said, while shoving him away and walking towards the door, as the empty feeling in his arms turned bitter cold and spread all over him. “Yeah, I know that you love me and I love you, but I’m not going to degrade myself just to be with you. What if we did get together? What would you do when the time came to choose between Lady Lunafreya and me? I already know that you would choose her. After all, Luna is the perfect match for you. However, I’m not going stand in the dark and be your fucking mistress! Leave me alone, Noct!”

 

Noctis watched Prompto open the hotel room door to leave. He yearned to reach out and say something, but what could he say? The blonde was right about everything, because he was indeed being selfish and greedy and arrogant. However, his heart longed for the gunman, but his entire life he has been preparing to marry Lady Lunafreya and there was no way out of the arranged marriage, because the union with his betrothed would bring peace and stability that was so long overdue. If he had started a relationship with Prompto, then he would have been truly using his best friend, because in the end he would be forced to marry Lady Lunafreya and leave his best friend behind. “I thought you two knew better than to eavesdrop in on a private conversation,” Prompto sneered, while pushing passed Ignis and Gladiolus standing in the doorway, as his bodyguard and royal advisor quickly tried to apologize, but the blonde was angrily stomping away, because his best friend did not want to hear any more excuses. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, but just fucking leave me alone for now!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. What Must I Do Now?

In an instant, Prompto had started shooting and spiraling bullets into the troopers, trigger finger furiously punching and pushing away at the metal band. However, he had become soon overwhelmed and overcome with magitek troopers, entrapping and ensaring him inside of a circle. Even so, he had only smirked and swiveled out of their attacks, dodging and darting out of their reach and responding back with his own assault of bullets. “I’m sorry,” Prompto whispered, while launching himself on top of a magitek trooper and shooting him through the forehead, as someone or something threw themselves at him and hurled his body out of the troopers trap. “Fuck, my head!”

 

In due time, Prompto had begun seeing straight and scrutinizing the battleground before him, aquamarine orbs still a bit blurry and bedimmed. As his vision cleared though, he had bolted off of the ground, darting and dashing quickly towards the fallen body of his best friend. Once he had arrived, he had kneeled down and held his best friend, sparkling and shimmering teardrops rolling down his cheeks before splattering onto the ground. “You pushed me out of the way, didn’t you? Why, Noctis?” Prompto cried, while placing his hand atop the nasty wound, as the darked haired prince started spluttering and spitting out blood from his mouth. “Look at you, Noct. You shouldn’t be in this condition. You’re more important and special than me. You should have just saved yourself. I’m your guard. I’m supposed to protect you and die for you, not the other way around.”

 

Once the two nobles came, Prompto had been shoved and shouldered aside, bloodied hands practically plucked and picked off of his best friend’s wound. Even so, he had lingered and remained close to the dark haired prince, sitting crossed legged beside the tiny river and washing his hands clean from the magical and royal blood of the crown prince. After all, he had been banned and barred from doing anything else, guilt and shame soon seeding in his heart from the thoughts of being blamed by Ignis and Gladiolus for forcing this accident. “Will you ever understand, Prompto?” Noctis muttered, while he crawled over to the prince’s side, as his teardrops splashed and splattered against the prince’s chest. “It’s because I love you. There is no other reason. Besides, I remember you wanting a prince to save you like in those fairytales. Well, I granted your wish.”

 

Upon the prince closing his eyes, Prompto had begun screaming and shouting, trying to desperately and dreadfully awaken his best friend. Even so, he had miserably failed and fell into another crying episode, droplets of tears streaming and surging down his cheeks once again. In due time though, he had his shoulder grabbed and gripped gently, forcing him to turn away and give Gladiolus some space to pick up his best friend from the ground. “We’re going to the hospital. If we make it in time, I’m sure Noctis will be just fine. The wound wasn’t fatal, but blood loss might as well be.” Ignis explained, while offering him his hand, as the sunshine haired gunslinger sniffled and accepted. “Come on, Prompto. We need to hurry.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: What do you think? The hospital scene will be coming soon.**


	5. Where Do We Go Now?

Upon awakening in the hospital, Prince Noctis smiled and squeezed his best friend’s fingers. As he did, he had his battered and bruised body embraced in an instant. But, despite successfully recovering, he had heard the blonde sobbing into his neck and muttering apologies after apologies. “Noct, I’m so sorry! I should have been paying more attention. You lost so much blood because of me,” Prompto rambled, while wetting his hospital robe, as an amused and unorthodox chuckle escaped his pale lips. “Why are you laughing? What kind of pain meds do they have you on? This isn’t funny.”

 

However, Prince Noctis did find the whole situation quite entertaining. After all, he didn’t regret his decision and would rescue his best friend again in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, he just couldn’t make the blonde understand his feelings. “Shut up, Prompto! I need you to listen to me,” Prince Noctis said, while watching the blonde blink and straighten up, as his lips curled into a sly smirk and midnight blue orbs glinted playfully. “You put me through hell. You made me hurt. You made me cry. But, I love you. I would go through this torment again just to be with you. That’s why I hated it when you slept around with those girls. It broke my heart because I want to be with you. Do you understand now, Prompto?”

 

Without hesitation, Prince Noctis reached out and kissed his best friend’s lips. Upon doing so, he had pulled the blonde closer and down onto the bed. Fortunately, he had his feelings and kiss returned but still in a quiet timid fashion, which wasn’t quite expected from such an infamous playboy. “I do love you. I’ve always loved you. But, I didn’t think I could be with you. Because, I’m not noble or anything. Besides, you’re betrothed to Lady Lunafreya,” Prompto said, while lowering his sapphire orbs sadly, as the Crown Prince reached out once more and cupped those cute freckled cheeks of his friend. “If I’m going to be with you, I want it to be forever. It’s all or nothing for me.”

 

Once his friend finished, Prince Noctis had hugged him and tousled those soft sunshine locks like usual. It was something, in fact, he could only do. His best friend, after all, didn’t quite like his perfectly groomed golden locks to be messed up. “You think too much. Of course, I’m not going to use you. And, I would never treat you as a mistress. I love you and I respect you. That’s why I’m going to annul my marriage to Luna. She’s in love with someone else, anyway. She fell for her guard just like me,” Prince Noctis said, while chuckling and pinching his friend’s ruby red cheeks,  as the blonde looked down at his hands and frowned. “I know already, Prompto. You never brought it up. So, I didn’t either. But, I honestly don’t care. You’re a crown citizen. And, I am your prince. Those lips belong to me. Those eyes blink for me. And your heart beats only for me.”

 

After a while, Prince Noctis had been given more morphine and fell asleep with the blonde beside him. Still, he could feel fingers threading through his hair. It was soothing and comforting. And, because of it, the lull of deep sleep drew closer to him. “Sweet dreams,” Prompto whispered, while kissing him on the forehead, as an arm coiled around his waist and hugged him. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I’m not going to run anymore. I love you, Noct.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: Oh my gosh. They finally confessed.**


End file.
